Voto Oscuro
by Princess Of Devil
Summary: El amor es lo mas hermoso del mundo..claro cuando se es correspondido. ¿Que estarías dispuesto hacer para que esa persona te ame? ¿Le entregarías tu cuerpo al mal? / Leve Yuri. Universo Alterno


Maldición, pensaba un rubia que estaba en el suelo caida. La susodicha tenia unas extrañas alas de ángel, suponiendo asi que era un ángel. La rubia llamada Naruko se sentó y quiso prender vuelvo hasta que un dolor en su ala izquierda la detuvo, Esta extrañada se miro su ala izquierda y se asusto al verla sangrando.

-Definitivamente, nada puede ser peor -pensó molesta y se apoyo en la pared del aquel callejón donde estaba.-Pero...-pensó rápidamente y vio el lugar donde estaba- Esto no es el cielo! -exclamo horrorizada- es la tierra! mundo de lo humanos! -Bien, definitivamente no era el día de Naruko-

Los ángeles no podían estar en el mundo de los humanos, eso era prohibido y que pasaba? Ella estaba en el lugar prohibido. Mierda, mierda, Pensaba la rubia asustada. Se intento parar pero se miro su ala izquierda y la vio sangrando, adema se miro su tobillo y estaba rojo. Frustrada y adolorida, se sentó y se volvió a apoyar en la pared mientras murmuraba insultos a esta.

-Lo único bueno, es que no hay ningún humano cerca -susurro y suspiro. La calle estaba desierta y no se veía a nadie pasar. Algo de suerte pensó sarcásticamente.-

Cerro los ojos y volvió a suspirar. Se estaba dejando morir, ese era la única opción posible, ella, un ángel, no podía dejarse ver por un humano asi que nadie la podía ayudar. La rubia se estaba inquietando, nunca fue buena quedándose quieta,siempre fue inquieta y estar en esa situación no la iba a cambiar. Abrió los ojos por un momento y vio su ropa, estaba sucia, con polvo y con manchas de sangre por su herida en la espalda.

Aun no sabia como había llegado ella en la tierra, lo único que se acordaba es que estaba volando por los aires de ese pueblo, de pronto un dolor hay en su pecho, su vista se nublo y después no supo nada mas, solo que se desperto en ese callejón.

La chica abrió los ojos y una imagen de una rubia voluptuosa enojada se le apareció en su mente y se asusto y movió la cabeza para atrás golpeándose con la pared.

-Auch! -chillo fuertemente mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, pero penso rápidamente en la mujer rubia y volvió a llorar exageradamente- Si la vieja Tsunade se entera que estoy aquí ¡me mata! -exclamo llorando aun mas fuerte- Pero..si antes no me muero desangrada -susurro tristemente pero no duro mucho- Ya que! Esta vez voy a irme aunque me duela mi pies y ala ¡No voy a rendirme! -grito con fuerza y una mirada decidida. Ella es Naruko, el ángel que nunca se da por vencido y que logra todo lo que quiere sin importar nada-

Decida se paro ignorando el dolor de su tobillo y ala .Camino unos cuantos pasos con cara de sufrida pero con su mirada decidida. Dando unos pasos mas se callo fuertemente boca abajo, esta se ensucio mas. Volvió a intentarlo. Para la rubia ese dolor no era nada comparado con el infierno que tendría que soportar si Tsunade se enteraba donde estaba.

Volvió a pararse pero esta vez no resistió mucho y se volvió a caer esta vez golpeándose en la cabeza, se quedo tendida en el suelo, decepcionada de si misma. La ojiazul nunca se rendía y esta vez tenia que rendirse, bajar los brazos como si nada.

Menuda cobarde se reclamaba mentalmente, ella no era una perdedora, pero ahora se comportaba como perdedora al dejarse ganar por el dolor.

Varios minutos pasaron, Naruko escucho una voz que la trajo a la realidad. Asustada y sorprendida subió su cabeza forzosamente y se encontró con unos ojos color verdosos que para la rubia fueron los mas hermosos que jamas vio en su vida. Ella tenia el pelo de un raro color, un hermoso color rosa.

-¿A donde vas? ¿Te puedo ayudar? -pregunto la pelirrosa suavemente extendiéndole su mano derecha a Naruko, para la ojiazul su voz era mediosa-

Naruko no supo que se hacer, se había encontrado con una humana! Una Humana la había visto! La ojiazul sabia que estaba cometiendo un gran error, pero ella sin saber, volvió a mirar los ojos verdes de la chica, esta vez sus ojos se encontraron. En el momento en que los ojos de Naruko y ella se encontraron ella sin saber se sonrojo y su mano acepto.

La pelirrosa ayudo a Naruko a pararse pero se asusto al ver sus alas en su espalda pero no dijo nada para no incomodar a la chica. Naruko aun perturbada solo era capaz de ver como la mujer la ayudaba a pararse y solo atino a decir.

-¿Como te llamas? -pregunto de pronto sorprendiendo a la chica que esta sonrió encantada y respondió.-

-Primero dime como te llamas tu, luego te respondo yo -comento con una sonrisa inocente, Naruko frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que jugaran con ella-

-Naruko...-Naruko paro de repente y se puso nerviosa, no se había acordado que los humanos tenían una cosa después del nombre llamado ''apellido''. Nerviosa pensó rápidamente y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió-Uzu..Uzumaki! Si Uzumaki! -respondio moviendo la cabeza como asentimiento. La pelirrosa encontro tierno ese movimiento y sonrió tierna mente, Naruko al ver la sonrisa de la pelirrosa dejo de asentir y se quedo aturdida viéndola y unas cosas extrañas sintió en el estomago que lo ignoro y se recupero rápidamente- Y tu? -volvió a preguntar frunciendo el ceño-

-Sakura, Sakura Haruno -respondió esta con una sonrisa.

**Bah, aquí esta el prologo...Esto tendrá Leve Yuri entre Naruko y Sakura (Casi nada). **

**Esta inspirado en la canción de Rin y Len ''Secret Black Now''.**


End file.
